Unchained
by agonizingfernn
Summary: This is a story of two little sisters, Lilly a five year old and Beth a six year old. Lilly and Beth hate each other and usually make each other mad. But one day both of there big daddy's die they find each other what will happen will they go together or will they leave read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **1**

"It's dream time Mr. B" Lilly said with a yawn.

The rumbler let out a soothing roar that she could understand and he gently lifted her up into the hidey-hole and she crawled into the room with all the other sisters. While Lilly walked over to her bed she saw Beth a little sister a year older than her with lushes black hair held up in a pony tail. Lilly and Beth hated each other but since beth was older she picked on her the most and often made Lilly cry and the only time she was happy was when she was with her protector. Beth gave Lilly a dead look, she could understand what she was saying, "don't look at me and walk away". Lilly stopped looking then lied down in her bed pulling the blanket above her chin.

Lilly awoke to Beth spitting on her forehead, Lilly screamed and pushed beth off of the bed, Beth got up giggling then turned around and walked away. Lilly wiped it off on her blanked and climbed into the hidey-hole and sat in there in the darkness and cried thinking about what she did for Beth to hate her, that's the question she thought about for a long time and still hasn't figured it out. She sat in there for about fifteen minutes then cooled down and climbed back down to see the youngest little sister Sky waiting for her. Sky's little yellowed eyes looked up at her, " I'm sorry for what Beth does to you, um do you want to play hop-scotch with me?"."Well i guess i could...come on let's go." It's been a long time since Lilly has smiled and it warmed her whole body and her eyes shined even brighter than before.

"Ok Lilly you go first", Lilly looked at the chalk made hop-scotch game and jumped. One foot, next two feet, next one foot, next one foot, finally two feet. Lilly finished but Sky challenged her and said that she can do it quicker. Sky jumped one foot etc and did it so fast that Lilly knew she could not beat her but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. Lilly jumped one foot then Beth walked by then tripped Lilly on her second jump. Beth smiled and ran off while Lilly fell on her wrist bending it back to where it hurt a lot. Lilly got up in tears and then she looked at her wrist and it felt like she twisted it and could barely move it without it hurting a lot. Sky got angry and speed walked up to Beth and kicked her in the ankle as hard as she could but for how young and weak she was Beth couldn't hardly feel it. Beth slowly turned and looked down at Sky and pushed her on the ground, to Sky it felt like a big gush of air blowing her over. Sky got up and walked away blinking a lot trying to hold in the tears.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! That was the sound of Beth's protector a bouncer Big Daddy. Beth climbed into the hidey-hole and onto the bouncers shoulder and they started to walk off. Beth sniffed the air, smiled and said "Angles daddy over there", she lead him the ADAM filled corpse in a pool of blood but in her eyes it was a handsomely dressed man surrounded by rose peddles. Her protector gently placed her on the ground and she pulled out her syringe and started to gather all the ADAM until the bottle was full. She then popped the lid open and chugged it all down choking and coughing it up with a little giggle and wiped her mouth off and skipped right back to the bouncer and he lifted her up and on his left shoulder. After a long day of gathering ADAM Beth fell asleep holding onto her syringe, and leaning her head in his helmet. They finally got back to the hidey-hole and he lifted her off his shoulder and roared a quiet roar to wake her up and then he scooted her into the hole. Beth landed on the ground to see all the little sisters with tears in their eyes looking at her.

Beth looked at everyone and asked what was wrong, one little sister came up to her and told her that one of the little sisters named Ally saw Sky and her big daddy fighting more than seven splicers when sky's Big Daddy died, Sky tried run away when a splicer choked her to death and took her syringe then ran off. Even though Beth treated Sky like dust she never hated her like she hated Lilly. Beth ran to her bed and pulled the covers over her head and cried for and hour straight until she fell asleep. Beth was dreaming about Sky and what happened and she dreamed if something like that would happen to her. Beth woke up with sweat on her forehead and her body was trembling with fear. Beth walked over to the bucket of water that the sisters drank out of, she cupped her hands together and gathered some of the fresh water and took big gulps of it. Beth sat in a corner and tried to relax.

Lilly saw how sad she was and tried to think of something that could make her happy. She thought for a while and came up with an idea that she could put all of her ADAM into Beth's syringe and also offer to play tag. Lilly built up enough courage and walked over to her and handed Beth's syringe to her and Beth noticed that it was full and it usually took about three ADAM filled corpses to fill it up. Beth looked up at Lilly and her bright blonde hair and said " Where did all the ADAM come from?" Lilly said that she put her ADAM into Beth's so she can be happy. Beth popped open the lid and poured all the ADAM onto the floor spoiling it. " I worked hard to get that ADAM that was mean", Beth told her that she can't drink ADAM that's been in her syringe. Lilly gave up to try to be Beth's friend so she held in all her emotions trying the hardest not to cry but she broke, Lilly bursted into tears and fell to her knees getting her purpleish-pink dress wet, Beth looked at her and heard her little sequels of sorrow and to that sound she found amusement and smiled until she stopped crying. Both of there Big Daddy's didn't come that day but nothing happened to them but they will see them both tomorrow for a whole new day.

**HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT IT TOOK ME ABOUT TWO HOURS TO MAKE.**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MABEY EVEN FOLLOW ME OR FAV IT.**

**IF YOU DO COMMENT I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK AND I WANT CRITISIZM.  
**

**I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE THIS A LONG STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	2. On Our Own

**CHAPTER 2**

"uuuhm", Lilly woke up with a bug yawn. She walked over to a picture of Sky and smiled, she stuffed it in a pocket in her dress then walked to the hidey-hole and waited for her protector to call her. Lilly sat there for five minutes and then BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!. Lilly quickly climbed up into the vent and there was Mr.B standing there as always, grabbing her and putting her on his back. Lilly was telling Mr.B all the stories about what happened with the sisters and Sky, and he responded with a little roar.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "Coming Mr.B", Beth said with a smile. Same as Lilly she climbed through the vent and onto the Big Daddy's back and they where off.

They both did the same routine almost every day, but the girls didn't care they just cared about Mr.B and how happy they are with him.

Lilly and her protector walked down the dark rooms of one of Raptures tall buildings. While they where walking they heard voices and then four splicers all with tommy guns approached them the Big Daddy's lights turned yellow and he scooted Lilly behind his helmet. He stomped once and roared to warn them off. The splicers told him that " We are not going off that easily big boy we have prepared for this", Mr.B roared one last time but they sill stood there not even flinching and said "Open fire boys!" all the splicers shot hundreds of rounds into the rumbler staggering him. The Big Daddy looked up at a vent high on a wall. He grabbed Lilly and scooted her into the vent " Mr.B no don't go, Mr.B come back!" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek " please Mr.B." The rumbler fought until he died, the splicers didn't stop shooting just making sure he was dead. One splicer saw Lilly's head and said "there goes the girl!" the lead splicer told her that there was no time to go after her and to just loot the Big Daddy and go. After the splicers left Lilly climbed down and walked over to Mr.B " Mr.B stop playing get back up" there was no response, " Mr.B?" she said thinking of the worst, no response then she knew he had become an angle. " Mr.B no please come back please no! Lilly fell to her knees, putting her hands on her face and cried next to his body until her eyes cried no more. She hugged him one last time and walked away humming a song that reminded her of him

Mr. Bubbles Mr. Bubbles are you there are you there,

come and give me lollies come and bring me taffys,

teddy bears teddy bears.

Lilly found an empty room with a bed in it, there was a static TV that was on. she lied down on the mattress and closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep

Beth and her Big Daddy found a corpse full of ADAM but right before she was about to gather the ADAM Beth heard a bzzzzzzzbzzzzzz noise and turned around seeing a splicer shooting bees at Mr.B. The Big Daddy roared at Beth and he told her to run. Beth did what he said and she ran not even looking back. she hid behind some rubble so the man couldn't see her, she peeked to see if he was ok but she saw a sight that broke her heart she saw her protector dead on fire from a plasmid the man used on him. Beth broke into tears and ran faster than she has ever run before and saw a little sister vent she made a b-line towards it and climbed inside and sat in there until she fell asleep.

Both girls woke up about the same time and started to walk, the girls had no idea of what they where going to do, there was nothing for them to do.

Lilly was all alone and cold, it got even worse when her numb feet tripped over a rock and she fell` into a puddle of salty water getting her completely wet and even more cold than before. Lilly was about to cry when she spotted a can of beans, she quickly ran over to it and tried to open it but nothing happened. She then remembered she needed a can opener but there was nothing, but then she saw a concrete rock next to her and she thought if she dropped it on the can it would open. She wrapped her small hands around the rock and lifted it up. The rock was only about ten pounds but to her it was like lifting the whole city. She slowly walked to the can and dropped the rock right on top of the can. She looked and it opened, she smiled and started to pick up the beans and scarfed it down until there was nothing left. That whole can made her full of beans and she needed to take a break from walking and sat on the ground thinking, thinking about if things will get better, will it ever get better?

Beth was hearing all of these scary noises but there was no way of escaping them. She could feel the water dripping on her head and she looked up and saw a huge crack in the glass and said to herself, "Mr.B could fix that" but to her even saying his name hurt her and filled her full of emotions. Beth's little body was so weak she just had to stop but she didn't want to because if she stopped she was going to get nowhere so she kept going.

Lilly was ready to keep on going and got up and started down the hall.

Beth stopped at a black figure standing looking at her.

Lilly also stopped at a black figure looking straight at her.

lilly waved at the figure.

Beth saw the figure wave at her

Beth was about to talk when...

**hey guys how did you like the second chapter.**

**i know it wasn't a really good chapter but i had to do it to get to the good part of the story which is coming soon if you guys like the whole story and want me to keep on going.**

**also please review, if you want to you can even follow me i upload stories almost every week.**

**PS please review it means a lot thanks.**


	3. Bad Blood

**CHAPTER**** 3**

Lilly Looked at the figure "H-h-hello?" she said trembling in fear.

Beth heard the voice and it reminded her of someone she knew, Lilly. "L-Lilly i-is that you"

"How d-do you k-know my name", she said still afraid.

"Because its me, Beth" Beth slowly walked into the light and smiled to Lilly.

"Beth it is you!" She quickly ran over to Beth and they both hugged, and for the first time in there lives they where happy to see each other, but that still didn't mean they liked each other.

They slowly parted from the warmth of the hug and looked at each other.

Beth asked Lilly what happened to her.

Lilly started to feel her emotions come back and said "Mr.B became a angle", this time she didn't cry when she thought about him she actually smiled at the thought of him and there best times together

Beth told Lilly the story of what happened to her, and her soft young voice cracked talking about it but Lilly gave her another hug, but this hug got cold and Beth pushed her off. Lilly looked at her with a confused look and thought that they where becoming friends, but she thought wrong, she Told beth "Why did you do that?", "Because i **HATE** you!" she said with a small scream in her voice.

Lilly took two small steps back and slowly started to walk away quietly weeping. Beth followed behind her.

The two girls walked together trying not to make contact and without talking.

While the girls where walking Lilly stopped all of a sudden, and Beth looked at her "What is it?" she said worried.

Lilly ran underneath a damp, wooden table and quietly yelled to Beth "Hurry, under here"

Beth quickly reacted and hide right beside Lilly. She whispered "What is it?", "It's a bad man", "What bahmm". Lilly put both her hands on Beth's mouth to shut her up.

The splicer slowly walked by them with a pipe dripping fresh blood on the ground making a splatter noise that echoed silently down the dark, wet room.

He started to talk and curse a lot to the ground, he also hit himself in the head getting the blood of the man he killed on his forehead. He kept on saying "Stupid! stupid! stupid!" He hit himself a couple more times and walked away into an abandoned apartment and fell asleep faster than his eyes could blink.

Lilly slowly climbed out from beneath the table and looked around and told Beth "I think the bad mans gone." Beth climbed out and the cautiously walked to see the man the splicer beat with that pipe lying on the ground with his face bashed in "I-is he an angle" Lilly said hiding behind Beth, "I think so." Suddenly Beth smelled the air and looked at the mans stomach "ADAM i can see it in his belly!" They both walked over to the man and went on there knees "All good girls gather" Beth said to herself. Beth kept her syringe with her at all times and stuck it in the mans stomach then gathered all the ADAM in the mans body.

Beth started to drink the bottle of ADAM and her eyes glowed brighter "Can I have some?" Lilly said hoping that she would say yes. Beth didn't stop drinking it until it was all gone, she burped and smiled at Lilly. Lilly frowned and sat down next to the dead man and only shed three tears.

Beth got up and started to walk then looked back at Lilly and said "Are you coming slow-poke?" Lilly got up and walked next to her.

When they where about to talk to each other Lilly stepped on a floor of glass and got two pieces of glass into her foot making it bleed a lot of blood.

Lilly let out a load painful shriek and fell on the ground crying. Beth looked back and rushed to her side "Whats wrong?"

Lilly pointed at the glass and cried more.

"I don't know what to do" she started to panic

Lilly kept screaming "Pull it out, pull it out!"

Beth got her hand covered with Lilly's blood and started to pull the first piece out and she then dropped it on the floor and started with the second.

After the two pieces where out Lilly cried less but didn't stop fully. She tried to get up and started hopping on her left leg.

Usually the wound would heal because of the ADAM but since she hasn't had any ADAM in two and a half days the wound didn't even start to heal.

Since Lilly was five years and Beth was six they had no idea what to do with the wound that was about to stop bleeding.

"Ow, c-can you h-help me?"

"No"

"W-why, my f-foot stings"

Beth didn't reply and kept on skipping. Lilly needed help but since Beth hated her she wasn't getting anything out of her.

"Why d-do you h-hate me?" She said trying not to look at her.

"Not now, it's dream time"

Beth found one small mattress in a dark corner and she lied down and started to doze of into her sleep "Can i lay next to you?" Lilly said getting tiered.

"No i do not want you near me!' Beth said loudly then she drifted into her sleep. Lilly lied down on the cold and wet floor shivering and quietly crying thinking about Beth and how mean she was and if they will ever be friends, then she thought of the only two friends she had Sky and Mr.B but she remembered her only friends she had where angles and that she was never going to see them ever again. She cried i little harder thinking about that until she finally fell into a cold sleep. Lilly had a dream about her and Mr.B playing with each other, having fun, telling secrets,but all of that was gone and there she was standing all alone in the dark, then she awoke...

**...**

**NOTES: HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE OTHER FIRST CHAPTERS.**

**AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT HELPS A LOT AND ALSO DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW ME AND FAV IT, HELPS THE STORY THANK YOU.**

**...**


	4. Finding Out

**CHAPTER 4**

"**DADDY!**" Lilly screamed waking up from a nightmare. Lilly was breathing heavy from how scared she was, she looked over and there was Beth having a peaceful sleep, and she looked warm on that mattress unlike Lilly who was shivering on the cold ground. The backside of her dress was wet making things ten times more uncomfortable for her. Lilly looked back at Beth, Lilly was so jealous but didn't even know what that feeling was. Lilly tried to move Beth's body so there was enough space for her to fit in. She didn't budge and squirmed every time Lilly touched her. Lilly gave up, but she wasn't tiered and she didn't want to sit on the ground and do nothing, so she decided to walk around and explore before Beth awakes. She walked around and found eleven dollars on a broken bench next to a pale corpse, she didn't have any pockets so she just held on to it. Her foot started to feel better but the wound started to turn to a green and reddish color, but she didn't worry. Lilly was startled by the laughter of the clown on the circus of values machine. Lilly was hungry and that machine was the best way for her to get food. She looked through all the items and decided to get a bag of potato chips, but they where ten dollars and that's most of the money she had, but she barely knew how to count so she just bought the chips and skipped away forgetting the one left over dollar.

While Lilly was skipping she stopped by one of many hidey-holes throughout Rapture. She looked down and saw one of the little sisters gathering syringes; it was empty. Then she saw a note from one of the little sisters written in blue crayon, Lilly picked it up, it said.

**big sistr sed that we ar going to lev to the surfce and go hom she sed we ar going in 2 days its at a plac calld persafon (Persephone)**

**big sistr elena is taking us she finds all litl girls and takes them**

**love cindy (this isn't my real spelling it's just how the little sister spells).**

Lilly tried to read the note and pronounce the words, she knew what that girl Cindy was saying. Lilly was excited and couldn't wait for Elena to find them, they just had to wait one full day, and get as close to that one place called Persephone. She then realized that before anything happened she had to find out why Beth hates her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lilly said moving Beth's shoulder. Beth slowly opened her eyes "is it time to go?" "No, i have to tell you something." "What"

"You said when you wake up you would tell me why you hate me." Lilly said looking at the ground

"Fine! It was when you and me and Lisa (An other little sister) where playing tag. You where it and i was about to hide downstairs then you tagged me and I fell down the stairs and my hand was hurting and Mrs.T (Tenenbaum) said I broke it. You-you never said sorry" Beth said sadly.

The only thing Lilly could say was "I'm sorry" but to Beth that just didn't cut it. Then Lilly remembered "Hey I found a note, it said that Big Sister Elena is taking us to the top of the water!" She said smiling.

"Really! Can we go now" Beth said excited

"It said that she's getting us in one day near a place called P-ers-epho-ne."

"Hey there is a map over there." Beth said skipping towards it. She found the place and said "There, let's go!"

Both of the girls started walking through stores, buildings, hallways, and vents. Both of them for once held hands, and started to become friends.

"My tummy is angry" Beth said while her stomach growled at her.

"Here. I got some chips" Lilly said showing her the potato chip bag.

Beth grabbed it from Lilly and tried to open it but it was sealed tight. She tried biting it open, didn't work. She tried yelling at it, didn't work. Then Lilly snatched it and popped it open and handed it to Beth smiling. Lilly laughed and Beth did the same and they started to eat.

Lilly heard a groaning noise then both of them turned to see a man trapped under some debris caused by a grenade. The man looked at them and he wasn't a mutated splicer he was normal. The girls kneeled by him and Beth started to talk,"He is going to be an angle soon, we just have to wait.

In the mans eyes he saw to little girls but instead of there yellow eyes they had perfectly beautiful eyes. He smiled and everything started to fade. The man took his last breath "Free" the mans last words then he closed his eyes and died with a smile.

Beth closed her eyes and said "He is an angle now" Both girls got up and walked away holding hands again.

Lilly and Beth reached in the potato chip bag and they both held on to the last chip. They looked at each other,"It is mine! Lilly said. "No it is Mine!" They continued back and forth for a while until they both dropped it into a puddle of sea water. "It is gone and it is your fault!" Then again they went at it with each other until they worked things out.

They stopped in a diner and they saw a jukebox and Beth flipped through the songs and found one that was smooth and gentle. Lilly looked at beth and said "May I have this dance" She said laughing. "Yes you can" They both started to dance and they where the worst dancers you would ever see. They fell and jumped and crawled, but to them that qualified as dancing. They where worn out and then again it was time for sleep. They walked over to a booth that had comfy red cushions and fell asleep.

**...**

**Notes: Sorry i've been gone for a while i was writing other stories.**

**Soooooo! How was it? Did you enjoy or not tell me.**

** Oh and sorry if you can't understand the note the little sister Cindy wrote, it said-**

**Big Sister said that we are going to leave to the surface and go home she said we are going in two days it's at a place called Persephone**

**Big sister Elena is taking us she finds all little girls and takes them**

**Love Cindy.**

**-Please leave a review it helps a lot. Thank you**

**...**


	5. Almost there

Lilly's eyes quickly opened to the screams of splicers getting shot, drilled, and electrocuted.

"Beth! Beth! quick wake up there are scary men." Lilly said in a panic.

"Whats going on" Beth said startled.

"Look out the window!"

They both looked out the small oval-shaped window and saw a dozen dead corpses that were mangled and fried. They then looked at the man who did it. Subject Delta. Beth shook Lilly's shoulder.

"That's the man Elena has been talking about and she said that he was coming for her." Beth said smiling.

"So what are we going to do?" Lilly said gazing at Beth.

"We are going to follow him silly." Beth said with a friendly shove.

"Ok but what if he sees us?" Lilly said worried.

"well then we hide, do not worry, ok?" Beth said being protective.

"Ok."

"Then lets go!" Beth said grabbing lilly's hand and pulling her.

They walked out of the cafe and followed the destruction Subject Delta was making. As they where following they hid behind objects just to be sure they where safe. Lilly's eyes where turning more and more norman every day because of the lack of ADEM in her body. While the girls where watching Delta they saw him come across a Rosie Big Daddy and quickly reacted and and started taking shots at him. The girls ran into a vent on the ground and watched the fight. It was a short and effortless fight for Subject Delta. They watched the little sister weeping next to her protector who had died, "Whats he doing" Lilly said as she watched Delta pick up the Little Sister. Delta harvested her and killed the ADEM slug that was implanted in her stomach. Delta then walked away leaving her body on the ground.

"Why did he do that!?" Beth said looking down at the Little Sister.

"He's a bad man!" Lilly said angrily.

"What should we do now?" Beth said shaking.

"We cou."

"RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH."

Lilly and beth jumped back at the loud screech and saw a Big Sister jump down towards them.

"She is here, she is here!" Lilly said jumping up and down.

"You are here to take us." Beth said smiling.

The Big Sister grabbed them both and gave them a soft hug and put them in a basket on her back and ran off.

"I missed you Elena" Beth said softly.

Elena gave her a soft screech that she could under stand, she said "I missed you too young one."

Beth looked at Lilly and smiled.

"Im so excited."

"Me to." Lilly said as she was finding a comfortable position in the cramped basket and falling asleep.

Beth tried to fall asleep but couldn't stop thinking of whats it going to be like above the ocean and what adventures she's going to have have Lilly and Elena and those thought made her happy and warm inside. Beth looked at Lilly and relaxed.


	6. Why?

"It's been about and hour since Elena picked them up and are getting closer to Persephone. Lilly was just starting to wake up and looked over at Beth who had been awake for the whole time.

"have you had sleepy time yet?". Lilly said rubbing her eyes.

"Nope"

"why not?"

"Im just a little nervous"

"Why"

"I don't want to leave here"

"But don't you remember the stories the other girls told us about the top" Lilly said looking at her dirty feet.

"Yes, i do"

"Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah i guess" Beth said itching at a bug bite on her arm.

"Good"

Elena gave them a soft screech that they are getting closer.

"Ok Elena" Beth said playing with her long black hair.

"It's going to be fun seeing the other girls there"

"No it wont they all hate me!" Beth said yelling.

"No they don't"

"It's fine i deserve it anyways."

"You kinda do" Lilly said pulling her knees to her chest.

"Thanks" Beth said sarcastically"

Beth tried to get into a relaxing position in the small basket. The girls where silent for a while until they came to a stop.

Elena gave them a loud screech to get into the Hide-Hole and to the other girls before the splicers get here. She grabbed them both and placed them on the ground and they ran and climbed into it. They both looked out the hole and saw Elena fighting the splicers with her sharp syringe and plasmids.

"Quick go!" Beth said yelling at Lilly to start crawling through the dark vent.

They got to the end of the vent and saw a lot of splicers running through the lounge to help the others fight Elena.

"Theres to many of them" Lilly said scooting back.

Beth started to look around and saw a bed close to them.

"See that bed?" Beth said pointing at it.

"Yes"

"That's where we need to hide"

"I-I can't" Lilly said giving Beth a scared look"

"Trust me Lilly your going to be fine and ill be right behind you" Beth said giving Lilly a serious look.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Lilly gave Beth a big hug.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Lilly slowly climbed down and looked around then ran as fast as she could and slid under the bed.

"Come on" She whispered.

Beth took a deep breath them jumped down, when she got to the bottom she looked over at Lilly and she wasn't there. Beth looked around frantically.

"Come here you little Brat" A scratchy mans voice yelled.

"No No stop!" Lilly screamed crawling on the ground.

Beth gasped and knew she couldn't help her.

"Stop moving around!" The man yelled.

"That's it I'm done"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BOOOOOM!

"...no."

**Hey everyone I am so sorry iv'e been gone for so long i had a lot of school work.**

**How have you guys been...Great.**

**We are getting to the end of the story and sorry the last two chapters are so short but the last one will be pretty long.**

**You guys know the drill.**

**Please leave a review, share, and follow.**

**See you in the last chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, later.**


End file.
